Début de journée
by Dark-Aka
Summary: Quoi de mieux pour se lever qu'un rayon de soleil sur le visage ? À vous de le découvrir ...


Hey ! Voici ma première fic, plus précisément mon premier OS. Je ne pourrais pas être régulière dans la publication. J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

 **Titre** : Début de journée

 **Auteur** : Dark-Aka

 **Pairing** : Eren Jaeger/Livaï Ackerman

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de l'attaque des titans ne sont (malheureusement) pas de moi, ils sont d'Hajima Isayama. Seule l'histoire est de moi :3 – la fin et la correction de baekjeong que je remercie.

 **Résumé** : Quoi de mieux pour se lever qu'un rayon de soleil sur le visage ? À vous de le découvrir ...

Un rayon de soleil perça les rideaux et vint réchauffer son visage encore endormi, ce qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Il prit alors un oreiller et le mit sur sa tête pour cacher ses yeux qui n'étaient pas encore habitués à la lumière de l'astre.

« Livaï ! C'est pas le moment de se rendormir, feignant ! »

Livaï répondit par son habituel grognement matinal. Il se demandait, comme tous les matins, comment allait commencer cette journée. Il sentit le regard du propriétaire de cette voix se poser sur lui avec insistance. Il lui répondit d'un grognement incompréhensible.

« Euh … Livaï, j'ai rien compris. Vous pouvez répéter sans l'oreiller ?

\- Laisse moi dormir encore un peu. Va dire aux autres que… je sais pas moi, trouve une excuse.

\- Mais… leur dire quoi ? Vous m'avez déjà dit ça hier et ils n'y ont pas cru une seule seconde !

\- C'est pas mon problème, lui répondit Livaï de sa voix à moitié endormie.

\- Bah… théoriquement si, puisque c'est vous qui ne voulez pas vous lever et…

\- C'est bon j'ai compris Eren, je me lève mais arrête de piailler. »

En enlevant l'oreiller de sa tête, il remarqua le sourire victorieux d'Eren, heureux d'avoir réussi à le lever du lit. Enfin plus ou moins... Eren se leva et commença à partir quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus de bruit. Il se retourna et aperçut le caporal Livaï prêt à se rendormir. Il fit donc demi tour avec un soupir, s'approcha du lit, commença à se pencher au-dessus de ce beau visage quand, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Livaï, ce dernier se releva d'un coup, lui mettant un coup de tête dans le nez. Les deux poussèrent alors un cri : l'un de douleur, l'autre de surprise.

« Putain, Eren, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- C'est vous qui avez relevé la tête d'un coup !

\- Mais pourquoi tu avais ta tête au-dessus de la mienne ?

\- Bah… c'est que… enfin, j'allais… »

Il se mit a rougir et détourna le regard.

« Tu allais quoi ?

\- J'allais… Rien laissez tomber.

\- Eren, tu allais quoi ? »

Avant même qu'il n'ait terminé de poser sa question, Eren avait déjà fait demi-tour, les joues rouges. Il commençait à partir quand il sentit une main attraper son bras et le forcer à se retourner. Il sentit des lèvres chaudes et douces se poser sur les siennes et le rouge de ses joues devint plus intense. Quand ils se séparèrent, il vit les joues de son caporal encore plus rouge que les siennes et remarqua son air gêné. Il le vit commencer à s'éloigner et commença à le suivre quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas se stopper devant la porte de la chambre. La poignée se tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à lunette.

« Bon vous venez vous deux ?

\- Ouais on arrive Hanji.

\- Tu dis ça tout les matins mais tu es toujours en retard le lendemain…

\- C'est parce que c'est un feignant, ajouta Eren avec un léger rire.

\- Bon, descendez vite vous deux. Ah et… Eren, passe me voir à l'infirmerie avant d'aller prendre ton déjeuner parce que tu saignes du nez et Livaï… je peux savoir pourquoi tu es rouge comme ça ?

\- Bon, Eren, descend avec Hanji, moi je m'habille et je vous rejoins après. »

Hanji et Eren descendirent à l'infirmerie. Livaï s'assit sur son lit, il avait besoin de respirer un coup, de reprendre son calme. Il avait perdu son sang-froid et avait agi avant de réfléchir. Cependant, il ne le regrettait absolument pas ! De son côté, Eren était encore rouge comme une pivoine, il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa demande silencieuse ainsi exhaussée, il en avait saigné du nez, mais pas comme il l'aurai espéré … Oui, décidément, cette journée commençait bien!

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je me lance dès maintenant dans la recherche d'une idée pour un nouveau OS ^^ . Si vous avez des idées ou des envies, dites le moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire ;)


End file.
